Fantasies
by Ariall
Summary: Court one shot sur le couple Yuna/Tidus, car je les aime beaucoup, je ne sais pas si ça va rester unique ou si un jour d'autres one shots ou drabbles le rejoindront...


-1Titre : Yuna et Tidus

**Disclaimers : **Ils appartiennent à Squaresoft ("fin Square Enix maintenant XD)

Blabla : Premier oneshot d'une série qui j'espère sera longue ^^ Chaque oneshot sur un de mes couples préférés des Final Fantasy, on commence donc ici avec Yuna et Tidus, après avoir enfin fini le jeu j'ai voulu écrire cette histoire et donc du coup commencer cette série ^^

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses bras se poser autour d'elle...

C'était un geste léger, presque un fantôme, une larme roula sur sa joue, il était un "fantôme", il était en train de disparaître, elle avait bien essayé de le retenir, de le prendre dans ses bras à elle, mais elle était passé à travers son corps, tombée au sol...

Il disparaissait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, tout ce qu'elle pu dire fut : "Je t'aime"

Elle aurait voulu lui dire plus, lui dire de rester, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, le prendre dans ses bras et l'empêcher de partir, mais quand elle avait voulu le dire elle ne put que secouer la tête, alors, elle lui dit ce qui lui tenait le plus à coeur.

Elle lui tournait le dos et ne le voyait pas, mais elle avait senti ce geste furtif de sa part qui était de la prendre entre ses bras. Elle ne le sentait pas, mais une brise légère la caressa lorsqu'il le fit...

Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher, il disparaissait vraiment...

Il la lâcha, lui sourit une dernière fois et sauta du vaisseau, sous les yeux étonnés de ses compagnons, elle ne put que le regarder faire, la tristesse l'envahissant.

Elle se retint de sauter avec lui...

Quelques temps plus tard, le jour de son discours au peuple de Spira, elle ne put se retenir d'aller au bout de la berge et de siffler. Il lui avait appris à siffler, il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait la rejoindre si elle avait besoin de lui et qu'elle n'avait qu'à siffler pour qu'il l'entende... Mais il ne venait pas...

Le désespoir l'assailli un instant, il était vraiment mo... ?

Des bruits de pas la coupèrent dans sa réflexion. Lulu se tenait derrière elle.

« Il est l'heure Yuna. »

Elle repartit alors que la jeune fille acquiesçait, et elle la suivit.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle influença son discours avec ses propres sentiments et ses propres souhaits, c'étaient sûrement ses adieux à cet être cher disparu... C'était sa manière de lui dire enfin adieu et d'essayer d'oublier cette peine qui la tenaillait. A travers ce discours elle essayait d'encourager le peuple de Spira vers une nouvelle vie et en même temps elle s'encourageait elle même, elle devait aller de l'avant elle aussi, elle devait faire ça pour lui...

Et elle sourit.

Elle avait perdu la majorité de ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait plus invoquer ces chimères avec lesquelles elle s'était liée d'amitié car avec ses compagnons, ils ont du les vaincre pour mettre fin à ce cycle infernal et battre une bonne fois pour toute Sin... Cette dernière danse lui avait fait tant de mal, encore plus que toutes ces danses qui lui serraient le coeur à chaque fois, à ce moment Auron est parti, et lui aussi...

Elle savait que cela lui prendrait du temps, de revenir à une vie "normale", mais elle sourit de nouveau, elle faisait ça pour lui, pour tout le monde.

Et son discours s'acheva sur une note d'espoir pour tout le monde, une note d'espoir pour elle.

Il avait disparu de son monde à elle, certes, mais il n'était pas mort. Il n'avait pas simplement disparu, il avait juste quitter Spira et il devait probablement se trouvait quelque part, un autre monde peut être, chez lui...

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde espoir, son père lui avait bien dit un jour que si on voulait revoir un être cher qui était loin, il suffisait qu'elle même et ce dernier souhaitent tout deux se retrouver et que cela suffirait à les réunir une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne doutait pas sur le fait qu'il voudrait lui aussi la revoir, son dernier geste envers elle le lui prouvait bien, et puis lui aussi lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, donc ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça...

Elle le retrouverait, elle en était sûre.

Le seul problème était de trouver comment.

Elle était repartie vivre sur l'île de Besaid, son île...

L'île où elle l'avait rencontré, l'île où Wakka l'avait rencontré pour le lui amener. Peut être trouverait elle une solution là bas...

Tous les jours elle se rendait sur la plage, espérant trouver quelque chose, voire quelqu'un pouvant l'aider dans sa quête, mais les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement sur cette petite île...

Elle n'abandonnera pas, mais cela devenait dur. Cependant sa vie sur l'île était agréable, sa cousine Rikku lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de rejoindre le groupe des Albatros, un groupe composé avec sa famille et des amis Al Bhed, mais Yuna avait toujours refusé, on avait besoin d'elle ici...

Jusqu'au jour, alors qu'elle commençait à douter de le retrouver un jour, Kimahri lui apporta une sphère...

Une sphère où on le voyait ..._lui_ ...

A partir de ce jour, ses espoirs renaissaient, et elle décida d'accompagner Rikku dans son aventure afin de le retrouver.

"Si tu ne me reviens pas, j'irai jusqu'à toi"

FIN

C'est court, je l'avais dit, et tout le reste le sera aussi, mais des fois ça fait du bien de lire des histories courtes non ?  
Pis de toute manière je ne vois pas quoi ajouter à ce chap ! XD  
Ja ne !


End file.
